Kikari
NOTICE: This is NOT canon to Robots and Cute Things series of games, but rather an older version used for roleplaying purposes long before the Robots and Cute Things concept was made. Do not take anything in this page as canon to Robots and Cute Things. Kikari is the first person many people meet at the clearing, a kind-hearted android who always does his best to help. He has a reputation for always getting in trouble due to his naïve belief that nobody is truly evil, though... __TOC__ Appearance His body is colored in a light yellow "skin" armor. Covering his upper body and forearms is a thicker, black armor. He has light yellow hands, and black boots with yellow soles that are red at the top. There are red bracelets around his ankles and wrists. On his back are two small and black bat-like wings with red wing membranes. He wears a black helmet with four yellow horns on it, two aimed upward and two aimed backward. A blue gem is positioned on the forehead of the helmet, and two red circular items with blue inside on the sides. There are two yellow marks on Kikari's cheeks, and he has purple eyes. Beneath the helmet, he has black hair with yellow edges. He sometimes carries a dark brown bag around his neck. His swords are triangular blades made of blue energy. He has a rather feminine build, making it somewhat difficult to discern his gender. When they're not in use, he stores his blades at the base of his wings. Personality Kikari is friendly to a fault. He tries to see the good in everyone and hates killing, to the point he'll defend someone that moments ago tried to kill him. He has an easy time making friends, and is meddling to the point of annoyance at times as he tries to keep others happy. Though, he's easily hurt and it doesn't take much to make him sad. He thinks of himself as flawed and generally doesn't have a high opinion of himself. He's protective and will do anything to keep those he cares for safe. He's easily sidetracked and gets distracted by random things, but is good at dividing his attention and multitasking. As well, when he puts his mind to it, he can be the most stubborn person in existence. Biography Unlike other residents, Kikari was 'born' on Koniki. He was created to be the son of a man named Alec, and aid him in his job of helping others. He came to the clearing after his father's death, hiding from past sins. He started to gain friends in the others who would appear in the clearing, and in an effort to hide from and make up for his crimes he begun caring for the others and trying to help them stay safe. He became rather popular, both among friends and enemies, and was very often targetted by attacks. Often having to be rescued and distressingly often being the weakest in the group, along with verbal abuse from one of his friends, his self-confidence was eventually worn down to nothing and he begun seeing himself as a useless liability. Still, he tried his best to be kind and helpful, becoming close friends with many others, the closest of which were Devic, Crimson and Horseman. He also gained a crush on a fairy woman named Jess, although he was never brave enough to tell her. He gained many enemies as well, Rage and the demon Monde particularly, the latter of which abused his kindness to decieve him and give him permanent mental scars. Eventually, he started adopting wild animals he found wounded, which extended to picking up a zombie he recognized as a girl he earlier failed to help. His girlfriend at the time, a woman named Claire and leader of a base of clones, helped him find a cure and turn the girl into a normal person again, after which he adopted her as his daughter. As well, after finding a genie, Claire let Kikari have a wish and he used it to bring his father back to life. But Claire was very sex-craving, something Kikari was unable and unwilling to give her, which caused a rift of awkwardness between the two. After Claire's cravings turned into sexually abusing Kikari when he was in no condition to protest, it became too much for him and the two broke up. One day, Horseman suddenly admitted to Kikari that he was in love with him. The bot was confused and shocked, and before he could sort out his feelings on the matter Horseman grew tired of waiting for his answer and left. This further upset Kikari, as the emotion had torn up their friendship and Horseman seemed to avoid him, and he begun to dislike love as a whole. Although Horseman later returned, interactions continued to be awkward as the subject continued to get brought up. After missing for months, Jess was found murdered. Kikari reacted badly; they wouldn't tell him who her murderer was, and once he found out it was Rage he searched out and killed him even though he was already badly wounded and helpless. This marked the last occasion he willingly killed another being, and as he was yelled at for the action he begun to feel guilty over what he had done. He found another lost girl that he adopted as his own, Tera, along with more and more animals. After rescuing another reploid girl from mavericks, Nema, the two begun to grow close and Kikari let her stay in his room. Nema vanished, however, and when she returned Kikari had a new girl. He decided to reject both instead of favor one, which lead to Nema running away and being tricked by Monde who used her to get to Kikari; though she was saved, the demon had scarred her and she was afraid of people, aside from Kikari who took care of her as a result. They grew closer, and eventually he came to see her as his girlfriend. His self-confidence gradually grew better, but suddenly a war broke out in his hometown. He went there to help, and in the process ended up rescuing the animals of a local pet store; he had too many to handle, and as a direct result, another resident built a pet shop where he would stay and work. He grew stressed and felt guilty over not paying the clearing the attention it needed, so after a while he unofficially gave the shop away to a jerboa that worked there, and returned to the clearing. And then Kikari got a sister! Soon after this reveal, being burdened by many things and his own uselessness, he had another mental breakdown so he ended up staying with his sister and dad for ~2 months in order to recover. Nema came to live with them during this time despite being asked not to, and Kikari's self-esteem improved while he was there. He eventually returned to the clearing, though. Things were relatively calm until he heard that the criminals Faust and Pipsqueak had been captured, and volunteered to teach Pip right from wrong so he wouldn't be hurt or killed. He made no progress, until he was told the bot needed more time outside and among others, as being locked up so long made the little bot ill. Taking him out and watching over him, Kikari eventually just fell into caring for him as a father and eventually convinced the little bot's captor into letting him so. Influenced by a virus, he then tricked them into releasing Faust and all other captives as well. Despite the virus being gone, he still considers Pipsqueak a bit of a protégée, and will visit him if he deems it necessary. Abilities Kikari is able to fly very well. He's a good airborne fighter, but has trouble on the ground or in enclosed areas. Underwater, he's completely useless. He doesn't have to breathe! Though, getting smoke and such in him still isn't good. He's pretty good at making others feel guilty, although it's subconscious on his end. He has quite good puppy eyes. He's a very good cook! Though he can't eat his own food, as human food makes him sick. He's a danger magnet: He's become infamous for managing to get attacked by basically every villain that has appeared. He's good with animals and people, and tends to befriend everyone he comes across. Animals often seem to be fond of him. Trivia Kikari used to have a phobia of lightning, but it's faded somewhat now that he has an electric pokemon as a pet. His broken navigational system has been repaired, as well. Kikari's heavily claustrophobic and panics if trapped in a small area. Others point out that he's a child fairly often; he denies it, but it's true and his more childlike behaviour shines through during more light-hearted times. He's often mistaken for a girl, which bothers him to no end. He seems to have some kind of abandonment issues, as he gets lonely easily and requires quite a bit of physical contact. If left alone for too long he starts thinking he did something wrong and the other party now hates him, or they forgot about him altogether. Though he's been in several relationships, he didn't start a single one of them. Kikari has an ask blog! Pictures Chibikikari2.png Kikari.png|Image from his deviantart profile page Kikkyref.PNG|Reference sheet Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:CuteCats's Category:Major characters Category:CuteCat's/Major Characters